MI MUNDO MIS SECRETOS
by junior.ortizbermudez
Summary: steve no sabe nada desde que entro al juego y quiere saber sobre el pero tendra que pasar muchas pruebas inclucibe peliaer con el mayor jefe del juego
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

me desperte en un mundo desconocidono no tenia nada en mi inventario y no habia nada mas que arboles y lo mas raro era que todo era cuadrado y pixelado asi que no sabia que hacer asi que fui caminando a cortar un arbol pero lo pude cortar con mi mano asi que yo dije debo ser un tipo de aniquiladora de madera pero corte y corte mas y mas y mas madera hasta que tuve demasiada madera que podia hacer un torre de madera bueno mire" mi creacion" creo que es para crear algo asi hice un cosa que se llamaba madera procesada asi que era el doble de la madera normal asi que tenia tanta madera que hice una casa pero era un poco grande mi casa pero estaba feliz asi que entre y tenia mucha hambre asi que tenia que comer no sabia nada de comer asi que sali y encotre una vaca y la mate con mi mano asi que dije yo si soy la aniquiladora rompi mucha carne pero no la queria comer cruda ya que es raro que comamos carne cruda bueno en contre una cosa que se llamaba piedra asi que yo dije si soy la aniquiladora de madera y animales pudo con la piedra para mi desagradable sorpresa me pegue en mi mano y me dolio muchisimo asi que me sobe y dije despues de todo no soy tan aniquiladora como esperaba asi que tras estar muy decepcionado encontre en mi creacion una caja llamada mesa de creacion hay es donde se pueden hacer picos (que son para picar por cierto).

hice unos dos de madera y corte piedra y hice un horno y calente mi carne cuando la comi estaba deliciosa estaba blanda y deliciosa pero tambien tenia que guardar el resto de la carne asi que hice algo que se llama cofre y la guarde hay y se conservo hay ,pero tambien necesitaba una cama ya que se estaba poniendo el sol asi que fui por lana de oveja y les dire que corredera tuve que hacer para poder conseguir lana, madera ya tenia ,asi que hice mi cama pero algo decia que no podia dormir porque habia algo malo cerca sali y me encontre una araña bueno respondan como actuarian

a) te sales a correr

b)lo atacas

c)te pones a gritar como perro pisado

Bueno queres que te de la respuestas pues yo hice TODAS corri como niña y grite como si me cortaran y lo atacaba como tonto asi que al final la mate y me dio su ojo y un poco de cuerda bote el ojo me quede con la cueda y me dormi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Bueno me levante comi un poco de carne y me fui a pasear miraba todo asi que encontre flores y muchos animales unos los mate y a otros lo deje vivir, asi que segui caminando y vi una aldea asi que fui alla y me puse a mirar que habia en la aldea asi que tome fuerza, y entre a la casa de alguien, ellos era altos y fuertes parecian trolls y su nariz era muy larga asi que les hable pero al parecer el no hablaba asi que me dio un poco de lastima y ellos me escibieron que alguien llamado Herobrine les quito la voz asi que yo dije el se merece lo suyo, pero los aldenos no quisieron hablar mas conmigo asi que me fui y me puse triste y decia- ese tal Herobrine es muy malo-, bueno camine muy lento hacia mi casa y me encontre con , animales y cosas asi llegue a mi casa y habia una cosa cuadrada y verde que se llamaba creeper se acercaba como fan de justin biber y me sali corriendo ya que era raro que me persiguiera, asi hasta que se acerco mucho y exploto en pedazos...

despues de la explocion estaba sangrando y casi sin vida y un poco desalentado pense que estaba a punto de morir hasta que me recojio una extraña figura muy parecida a mi pero no la podia ver bien porque estaba muy herido por la explocion asi que dije- aaaaah- y me desmaye ...

me levante y lo raro esque estaba en mi cama totalmente bien sin heridas ni manchas ni sangre era muy pero muy raro ya que esto nunca pasa pense que moriria asi que no se quien me rescato pero tengo que darle las gracias estaba de noche asi que me dormi y descanse para que mañana estuviera con muchas fuerzas asi que me dispuse a descansar y me dormi pero senti que no estaba solo que alguien me miraba y me observaba pero no puse mucha atencion y me quede profundamente dormido...

logre levantarne a la mañana siguiente y me puse a comer tenia mucha hambre ya que estaba sin fuerzas y con muy poca expectativa de salir asi que decidi quedarme en mi casa y descansar asi que me quede en la cama comia con lo que tenia y reposaba al medio dia me acorde de lo de ayer asi que dije quien era el que me rescato ayer asi que no sabia en lo absoluto quien me rescato de todo eso y me salvo asi que mañana tendre que levantarme, asi que desenme suerte


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

estaba sentado en mi cama a punto de salir pero no sabia quien podria ser quien me rescato asi que sali de mi casa, y me fui camine y camine mucho asi que estaba cansando y queria agua pero necesitaba un valde para beber agua y yo dije- nesesita algo que se llama "hierro" suena bien no?bueno dice que se concigue en una mina asi que fui a la mina y me puse a picar y picaba, y picaba, y picaba, hasta que logre encontar hierro, y encontre mucho pero mucho hierro asi que hice el valde,tome el agua, y logre tomar agua estaba fria y helada estaba muy refrescante ...

bueno segui en mi busqueda, pero no sabia a donde ir asi que dije voy a caminar un poco mas lejjos camine mucho y mucho hasta, que encontre un tipo de templo y estaba hecho de arena, bueno mire el templo y me pude a mirar que habia unos geroglificos que hablaba de que una familia habia tenido dos hijos y los dos eran exactamente iguale y que vivian en un mundo perfecto asi que el hijo mayor(que se parecia mucho a mi) llevo a su hermano menor a su trabajo el cual era de minero pero el hermano pequeño le cayo una gran roca asi que que murio sus papa estaban muy tristes por la muerte de su hijo asi que desterraron asu hijo de ese elugar asi que el mayor dice que debe estar en alguna especie de mundo , yo me quede muy pero muy sorprendido porque tuve una especie de vision creo que soy el hermano mayor de el niño asi que me puse muy mal porque me acorde de como murio ,murio horrible le callo al pequeño una gran roca y salio mucha sangre de la roca es muy duro para mi hablar de esto me siento horrible yo se que pude hacer algo para salvarlo pero no pude ...

bueno quise huir de ese lugar de inmediato ,asi que sali corriendo y me puse horrible porque todo creo que es tecnicamente culpa mia asi que que me puse a meditar y dije-pero como se llama mi hermano muerto no me acuerdo de su cara ni de su nombre pero sinto que de alguna manera esta conmigo ,salio una pequeña lagrima de mi ojo y dije tengo que encontrar su tumba y despedirme de el pero tendre que estar muy bien equipado asi que mañana ire a el mundo que desterraron mis padres y encontare a mi hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**NOTA DEL AUTOR :PERDON POR NO SUBIR EPISODIOS NUEVOS ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS TARAS PERO APARTIR DE HOY YA ESTOY JUICIOSO XD**

estaba desorientado sin alientos con ganas de vomitar pensaba en mi mente el rojo vivo de la sangre que derramo mi hermano y como moria lentamente diciendo hermano ayudame- y con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras vomitiba (literalmente XD)estaba en el piso mi casa estaba organizada y limpia no se veia suciedad alguna pero derrepente vi algo extraño a la pared le salia un extraño liquido rojizo palido y oscuro toque el liquido con mis mano mis ojos de un momento a otro brillaron blancos y palidos mientras sangre salia de mi boca mientra veia que alguien me estaba haciendo daño lentamente sentia que mis organos internos se decintegraban cuando derrepente paro de salir sangre quede en el piso mi sangre corria por el piso y vi una silueta de alguien y me dijo lentamente

-sabes pense que eras mas inutil pero es todo eres el pero de todo mirate eres porqueria te lo mereces lentamente porque ...

me di cuenta que tenia una espada y me mataria asi que decidi defenderme tome mi espada y dije

-yo no se lo que te hize pero LO SIENTO soy un idiota pero no quero hacerte esto eres alguien para mi porque no lo entiendes!- con lagrimas en mis ojos dije

-pero no me dejas opcion - tire mi espada rapidemente sentia que el tiempo se detenia y que todo era relativo la silueta oscura le salio un chorro de sangre y mi cara tenia sus restos en unas palabras de venganza me dijo

-VOLVERE POR TI!- se desvanecioentre la oscura aura que tenia y derrepente la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo completamente micasa volvi a estar limpia pero vi una nota que decia

-hermanito porque no me ayudaste - tenia las letra escritas en sangre y habia un pedazo de piel

quede perplejo estaba asuatado e intranquilo sin mas para distraerme me quede despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que habia sucedido miarba la carta pero vi algu en su borde y era...


End file.
